A new girl and a new beginning
by kickinit1
Summary: ok well i am really bad at summaries but here it goes... A new girl comes to town, love is in the air, and there is mystery later on ... Me and my friend are writing this story so we hope you enjoy it ... Hope you like the 2 additional characters that are featuring us :)! Thanks and enjoy


Ok so before you read the story this story is about 2 made up characters…. Meg and Saya.. Which are mine and my friends character names. Me and my friend are making this story so please no hate and i hope you enjoy it ! :)

Megs pov

I'm gonna miss you guys so much I said to my friends… 1 month ago today i found out i would be leaving all my friends and family because i was moving in with my grandparents.

Bye i'll miss you i said giving my best friend lola a hug. "Bye" she said i'll miss you too.

i soon got onto the bus that would take me to seaford. Boy i'm gonna miss them … Slowly i drifted off to sleep.

Saya's pov

Ugh school i said to myself as i went to my locker listening to my favorite band. Next thing i knew i hear a scream… i ran to the cafeteria to find that Jerry was pinned up against the wall and thats when it hit me… **The black dragons**

Let him go (**she growled)... **Lets get out of here guys ...frank said. (**Runs out like a bunch of girls)**

Awe thanks so much Saya i couldn't of done it without you said Jerry. No problem i'll see you at the dojo, bye i said walking away.

BTW **( i have the biggest crush on jerry … just his smile and did you know he does karate? EEEk perfect boyfriend)**

At the dojo

Jack and milton were talking while Saya and Kim were stretching and Eddie was talking to Rudy….

Alright lets start practice um Saya and jerry you two are going to practice on the punching dummy, Jack and Kim spar and milton and Eddie go practice.

meanwhile ….. Megs POV

I woke up no knowing where i was.. that was until i looked out the window and thats when i saw the sign Seaford…. Maybe this wont be so bad after all i thought.

Hi grandma and grandpa i said and gave them a hug.

Hi sweetie let me help you get your stuff unpacked my grandma said.

**20 min later**

All done thanks grandma . no problem sweetly how about you go walk around and ill see you around supper time my grandmother said. Ok thanks!

**15 min later**

Oh great now i'm lost i reach for my phone…. ugh just my luck no cell service …. Great now i'm walking around like a complete idiot….

**Jacks pov**

I was sparring with Kim when i saw someone outside. Hey kim i'll be right back . Ok Jack i'll win next time (**she smirked). **Sure (**he said sarcastically and walked outside) **

Hey are you lost? i said too a new girl i'd never seen before. Um yea im Meg do you know where i could borrow a phone? she asked. Sure there is a telephone booth around the corner, oh and i'm Jack. Ok thanks( she said and walks away).

**Saya's pov**

After about 15 min of punching the dummy i decided to listen to some Creepypasta Stories and some music. Hey Saya have you met that new girl Meg? Jack asked. Um no sorry why? i asked. Just wondering maybe she would want to join the dojo he said. Yea you should ask her we need more girls in here anyways. … Um excuse me? i'm litterally right here said kim. Oh sorry kim i ment we need another girl besides just me and you. Ok and i guess that is true it does get a little boring said Kim. Hey well i'll talk to you later said kim as she went back to sparring.

I went back to listening to my CreepyPasta story when Jerry comes over. Um hey um (cough cough) would you um uh…. Spit it out Jerry i told him! Um would you like to go to dinner with me Jerry asked. Sure :) …. Whoooo I'll pick you up at 8 oh and by the way do you have a car I could borrow?... (hits him) JERRY! Im kidding i'll see you later. Bye i said (smiling from ear to ear)

OMG I can't believe he asked me out ! I couldn't stop smiling next thing I know I bump into Kim… Oh uh sorry Kim, I start walking away next thing I knoq Kim was looking strait at me … **Spill it sister** I saw you smiling whats it about ? she said. Oh nothing (still smiling). Did Jerry ask you out? (i knew about saya, she has the biggest crush on Jerry) kim said. YES!

Oh my gosh Girl! I'm so happy for you ! hey girl i'll see you tomorrow I have to get home to do the dishes. (running out).( gives her a hug) BYE !

Jacks Pov

Ugh I can't stop thinking about that one girl Megan,Meggy, Meg thats it… I thought to myself… I wonder why she is so quiet? I thought … walked straight into Meg oooops.

Oh my gosh are you ok? I'm so sorry offering her a hand.

Oh um its fine really Meg said taking his hand.

Hey you wanna hang out sometime? (asking nervously). Um sure she said (smiles). Cool um here's my number ( wrote it down on a piece of paper). Thanks (wrote down mine) here's mine she said. Um hey I'll see you later I have to get back to the dojo. If you ever want to come check it out sometime you can.

Ok, cool maybe sometime she said. Cool bye I said (walks away).

**Hope you guys enjoyed it so far :) Me and my friend are really big fans of the show! **

**Please review and comment let us know of any ideas or even new ideas for a new story :)**

**Please no hate ... hope you like the 2 additional characters :)**

**Thanks will update soon :)! **


End file.
